With the use of financial systems, products and the like by terrorists and other criminals to finance and support their activities, governments have promulgated guidelines and regulations to detect and monitor use of such systems and products. Compliance with these governmental guidelines and regulations can impose significant monetary and reputational burdens on financial institutions. Additionally, the financial institution itself may develop internal monitoring standards in order for the officers of the institution to safeguard the institution's assets against theft. Monitoring every transaction for the possibility of illicit or illegal activity can be a difficult task. Additionally, there may also be a need to document investigations and/or why certain actions were taken or not taken or document justification for a certain level of scrutiny placed on various customers.